Computer-assisted surgery has evolved over the years to use the computational speed of computers to guide surgeons and operating-room personnel in performing orthopedic procedures on the bones with high degrees of precision and accuracy. In order to lessen the requirements of hardware in the operating room, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) such as gyroscopes and accelerometers are used in calculating orientation and/or position of surgical tools and bones.
MEMS are used in addition or as an alternative to other types of trackers, such as optical tracking systems (e.g., Navitrack™). In some cases, optical tracking systems can be replaced with MEMS, therefore removing bulky optical tracker devices on tools and bones. Because of the minute format of MEMS, it is even contemplated to perform computer-assisted surgery without a self-standing monitor, by instead providing all information within the surgical field with LED indicators or screens on tools. It is desirable to automate computer-assisted surgery using MEMS to accelerate surgical procedures.